


Ifs and Buts

by violalion



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, First fic pls be nice!, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violalion/pseuds/violalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has his eyes on a girl he doesn't even know. </p>
<p>I don't really know what else to say here...read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Can I Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic on this site and I was really nervous about posting this! Sorry this is stupidly short, but it's just to get the story going and I probably should post a bit of a sop warning on it :P
> 
> Please let me know what you think and happy reading x

He scrolled endlessly down the timeline of his Instagram feed, seeing numerous pictures of cats, food, workout pictures and pretty girls with faces full of make-up. 

‘None of them are as good as her…’ Alex gushed, his cheeks getting redder by the second just thinking about her. Marc looked up from his computer and raised one eyebrow at Alex.

‘What are you on about?’

‘Oh…nothing’. Alex replied, slumping back further into the chair. 

‘You can’t just say that and expect me to not want to know details!’ Marc screeched, jumping out of his chair and bounding over to Alex. ‘Who is she?’ 

‘Just a girl…seen her around the paddock a few times, no big deal’. Alex said, his cheeks turning bright red again.

‘Look at your face!’ Marc said, pointing at Alex’s obviously red cheeks. ‘She must be pretty special to get you like this…go on, what does she look like? I need details Alex!’ Alex sighed, his brothers’ interest in his love life sometimes too much for him to handle. But Alex knew that he could talk about her for days; the way she walked, the way she flicked her long hair over her shoulder, everything she did seemed so perfect to him.

‘Marc, she’s so beautiful. She’s got the most gorgeous red hair, a smile that could light up a room…her eyes are the colour of the sea in a postcard someone sends you when they love you…’ Marc tilted his head to one side, confused at how the look on his brothers’ face had gone from the happiest he’d ever seen him to looking like he’d seen a ghost.

‘Alex? What’s wrong?’ 

‘She’s way out of my league Marc…besides I’ve never even spoken to her! She could be a fan, part of another teams’ crew or a journalist I literally have no idea. It’s just been pure luck that I’ve seen her at races, there’s no saying I’ll see her at the next one’. Marc leaned back in the chair next to Alex, not really knowing what to say to comfort his brother.

‘You’ll see her again. But next time, you have to talk to her!’ Marc nudged Alex lightly on the arm, but Alex still looked deep in thought, not reacting to Marc at all. They sat in silence for a while, with only the sound of Marc tapping on his laptop keyboard filling the room. 

‘What if she doesn’t like me anyway?’ Alex had his head resting against the back of the sofa, his eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling. ‘What if I finally muster up the courage to speak to her and I say the wrong thing? What if I embarrass myself and she never wants to speak to me again? What if she’s actually a journalist and she tries to coax information out of me and I give in because, let’s be honest, one flash of that smile and I’d tell her whatever she wanted. What if…’ 

‘I think you’re overthinking things, Alex’.

‘Am I though? I’ve heard of stranger things happening…’ Marc sighed heavily, placed his laptop down on the floor and sat next to Alex.

‘You’re going to speak to her, and she’s going to love you…I promise’. Alex looked at his brother, desperately wanting to believe that the girl of his dreams was going to fall in love with him but something in the back of his mind was telling him that everything wasn’t going to work out as he’d like it to.


	2. You Found Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really short one but I've been really busy! Just wanted to get another chapter in so I don't lose the flow with the story! The next chapter will be longer (I promise!)
> 
> Feeling way out of my depth writing "love stories" as the things I normally write are crimes and thrillers, so please bear with me while I get used to it :P
> 
> Enjoy & let me know what you think x

Alex sat in the box, the day of racing now a distant memory. He hadn’t seen the mystery girl all weekend and had begun to think that his luck had truly run out, especially as the race hadn’t gone his way. 

‘Remember, we’re testing here tomorrow. Back at the garage at 7 sharpish please’. Alex’s thoughts were interrupted by his crew chief.

‘Yeah…okay…’ He was still staring ahead, hoping that she would walk straight past the garage and everything would suddenly be okay again. 

‘Alex, we’re off now…you coming?’ Guille asked, waving his hand in front of Alex’s face.

‘Oh!’ Alex jumped. ‘You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up with you at the bar later’. The team piled out of the box and Alex was left by himself, alone with his thoughts about the entire   
weekend for the first time. 

*

‘Alex? You in here?’ Marc’s voice echoed around the box which was lit up by the sun that was just beginning to set behind the track. 

‘Mhm…’ Alex murmured back, not really wanting company. 

‘You’ve been in here for ages…the guys sent me to see if you were coming to the bar’. Alex nodded, using what little energy he had left to pull himself up out of the chair. 

 

‘Are you moping because you haven’t seen that girl all weekend?’ Marc chuckled, but if looks could kill he would’ve definitely been six feet under. 

‘I’m not moping! I’m just gutted, that’s all,’ Alex snapped.

‘Alex you need to stop this! She’ll turn up at a race soon, but in the meantime you need to stop beating yourself up about it. Forget about her for now and focus on you!’ 

‘But I need…’

‘No Alex. What you need is to focus on your training, on your team and on your family. If you see her around, think of it like fate bringing her to you. If you don’t see her, it’s not meant to be’. Alex sighed, not exactly liking what Marc was saying but knowing that he was right.

*

‘More shots required Sir!’ Marc shouted at the barman, leaning over the bar and waving his arms around to try and get his attention. The barman nodded and poured out six shots. Marc distributed them between the people with him, his hands shaking as he did so because of how much alcohol he’d already consumed. 

‘3…2…1!’ The shots were downed by all six in quick succession and the glasses were already being refilled before they could swallow the one they’d just had.

‘You feeling better little bro?’ Marc shouted, throwing his arm around Alex’s shoulder.

‘Yes!’ Alex shouted back, his confidence coming from the large amount of alcohol he’d downed. ‘It’s almost as if…as if…’

‘What?’

‘I can’t even remember!’ The brothers broke into a fit of laughter, neither of them able to stop. Their faces were bright red and tears were streaming down their faces, but neither of them really knew why. 

‘Fuck…’ Alex looked to the door, and all the colour suddenly drained from his face. 

‘Alex?’ Marc followed his brothers’ gaze to the door, but was too far gone to put two and two together. ‘Who are they?’ 

‘It’s her Marc, it’s actually fucking her’. Alex desperately tried to take his eyes off the door, but he couldn’t look away. He was mesmerised by the way she moved, the way her lips curled at the corners when she smiled and the way she confidently walked up to the bar to buy a round of drinks.

‘Marc, this is my chance…’ Alex said, flattening his hair down and smoothing down his shirt. He took a deep breath and made his way over to the beautiful red head at the end of the bar. 

‘Excuse me…’


	3. Arabella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short(ish) one! My job requires me to work on race weekends, so updates will be short or non-existent from Friday's through to Sunday's!
> 
> Hope you like it, let me know what you think! x
> 
> P.S My chapters are named after songs I'm into at the moment - kudos if you can tell me what songs they are!

‘Excuse me…’ The girl turned around and stared at him with her eyebrows raised, waiting for Alex to say something else.

‘Can I help you?’ She was hard faced; one of those girls that looked like they stood no messing about. 

‘I just…er…I…’ Alex faltered over his words, the fact that the girl he’d fallen in love with from afar was sat right in front of him looking as if she was about to knock him to the ground getting to his head.

‘Spit it out, I don’t have all night’. Her friends laughed as Alex stuttered once again, his confidence fully shattered as the girl of his dreams made fun of him for trying to speak his mind. Without saying another word, Alex walked back over to Marc not sure whether to be upset or angry about what had just happened.

‘How did it go? Did she fall madly in love with you already?’ 

‘It was…it was awful…she laughed at me, I couldn’t speak…words just wouldn’t come out. She humiliated me Marc, how do I come back from that?’ The smirk on Marc’s face dropped and turned to a scowl, directed at the nameless female at the end of the bar. He slid off the bar stool, suddenly feeling much more sober. 

‘I’ll be back in a minute’. He pushed past Alex, ignoring his pleas to “just leave it and go home”. Alex took himself outside not only to shield himself from the embarrassment of his older brother going to stick up for him, but also so he didn’t have to see the girl he was head over heels for flip out at his brother.

*

‘Erm, excuse me’. Marc clenched his jaw, desperately trying not to fly off the handle straight away.

‘Yes?’ The girl turned around to face him with a look on her face like butter wouldn’t melt. 

‘The guy that just came up to talk to you was my brother. He came to talk to you because he really likes you…although I can’t think why because you were an utter bitch to him!’ The girl took a deep breath and stood up. Marc towered over her, but she was the more threatening one of the two. 

‘I know who you are Mr…and I suggest that if you don’t want the media to be all over the fact that you’re threatening a girl, you should leave me alone’. Marc took a step back, amazed at how ballsy this girl actually was. 

‘Okay, I’m sorry and I’ll leave you alone. But you really hurt my brother and I can’t stand by and let that happen. He’s seen you at a lot of races and has really started to fall for you. He’s outside…the least you could do is apologise. Enjoy the rest of your night’. Marc walked away, still unsure whether he’d done the right thing.

*

‘Marc what did you do?!’ Alex stood up and practically jumped on him. ‘Please tell me you didn’t say anything stupid…’ 

‘It’s fine, I handled it. That girl is seriously gutsy, I think she’d be too much of a match for you, Alex!’ Marc laughed but Alex was far from impressed.

‘I’m going back inside, you coming?’ Alex shook his head and sat back down.

‘I think I’ll stay out here for a bit’. Marc left Alex sat in the courtyard, the only light coming faintly from the streetlights and the silence surrounding the bar feeling somehow comforting compared to the loud music coming from inside.

‘Hey…’ The bench dipped slightly as the dark figure sat down next to him. He looked up and almost fell off the bench in horror as he saw who it was.

‘I’m so sorry for my brother…’ 

‘Ah, so you can speak!’ Alex blushed, thankful for the fact that it was dark and the streetlights weren’t providing much light.

‘Funny…’ 

‘It should be me apologising’. She started. ‘I was a total dick to you. I normally have my guard up, especially in bars! I can’t even tell you how many creeps have approached me in bars like this…’ 

‘So I’m a creep?’ Alex asked, completely bewildered by the encounter.

‘No!’ She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. ‘You’re the complete opposite’. 

‘I have to ask…I see you at a lot of the races, do you work for someone?’ The girl laughed and shuffled closer to him, leaning into his ear.

‘If I told you, I’d have to kill you…’ Alex looked startled, but the girl chuckled. ‘I’m kidding, don’t worry! I’m just a fan with a lot of savings’. 

‘Oh…’ They sat in silence for a few moments before the girl stood up again.

‘I should get back to my friends…but I really am sorry for how I acted when you came and spoke to me’. She gestured to Alex’s phone in his hand and he handed it over. ‘I’ve put my number in, call me sometime’. He flashed a typical Marquez smile at her and she began to head back into the bar.

‘Wait!’ He shouted after her. ‘I never got your name…’

‘It’s Arabella’.


	4. Do I Wanna Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've left this update so long! I've been really busy and haven't had Internet, but I'm back now!
> 
> Brownie points to whoever can name the artists that sung the songs in the titles :P

‘You got in late last night…’ Alex commented as Marc padded into the kitchen in his boxers, his right hand resting against his head.

‘I…I…ugh…’ Marc grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and slumped onto one of the kitchen stools, groaning at how cold it was on his bare legs. He took a sip from the bottle and placed it down, then rested his head in his hands.

‘Good night?’ 

‘Yeah…you could say that’. Alex jumped as he heard footsteps moving around in the bedroom upstairs. 

‘Shit Marc, there’s someone up there! I’ll grab the baseball bat and you…’ 

‘Don’t bother’. Marc cut him off. ‘I brought her home last night…she won’t leave. She asked me if I wanted to get breakfast with her…’

‘Marc Marquez, did you have your very first one night stand?’ Alex laughed, nudging Marc’s arm with his elbow. 

‘I would’ve done…if she’d leave’. 

‘Who even is she?’ Alex asked, sliding onto the stool next to him. Marc was silent for a moment, his brain working overtime to try and figure out who this girl was and how she’d ended up in his bed. 

‘I don’t know…we kept drinking after you left. I was dancing, she was dancing and we ended up dancing together. I don’t know…I should go and get her out of here’.

*

Marc padded back up the stairs and into his bedroom, where the nameless girl was draped over his bed, fully clothed but with freshly washed hair. He walked over to her and shook her slowly, hoping to god that she’d actually wake up.

‘Do you want me to call someone to pick you up?’ The girl’s eyes fluttered open and she slowly eased herself up onto her elbows.

‘Mhm…’ she mumbled, pointing at her phone on the bedside table. Marc stood up and went to fetch it, thrusting it into her hands.

‘Tell me who you want to call and I’ll call them’. Her hands shook as she scrolled through her phone, before she clicked on a contact and shoved the phone into Marc’s hands.

‘This one…’

*

‘Marc! Marc are you going to get that?’ Alex shouted up the stairs. 

‘You get it, I’m helping…whatever her name is get her things together!’ Alex sighed, and sloped off to answer the door, still feeling a little fragile from the night before.

‘Hey I’ve come to pick up…Alex, hi’. 

‘Shit, Arabella! Erm…’ Alex quickly glanced down, wishing he’d bothered to put clothes on before answering the door instead of opting to stay in his boxers all day. ‘Come in…’   
she accepted the invitation and stepped into the house, her eyes darting around to take in the huge reception room.

‘This is a beautiful house,’ she said. ‘You’re lucky’. He smiled at her, completely dumfounded by the beautiful girl stood in front of him.

‘Thanks. I’m sure Marc and your friend won’t be long. Come and sit down’. He led her into the sitting room, where they both sat down on the sofa. They sat in silence for a while sharing awkward glances, each of them unsure of what to say or how to break it, until Marc came down the stairs closely followed by the girl he didn’t know. Arabella jumped up and ran to her friend and gave her a hug.

‘Jenny why do you get yourself into this state?’ Jenny sighed and looked down, as if she was being told off by her mother. ‘I’m sorry,’ Arabella turned to Marc and Alex who were both admiring the two attractive girls. ‘She gets like this every time we go out…thanks for looking after her Marc’. Marc smiled, unsure of how to respond.

‘I’ll walk you to the door,’ Alex said, picking up Jenny’s bag and slinging it over his shoulder.   
They walked to the car, Arabella propping Jenny up with an arm around her waist, Alex walking to the side of her to make sure he could catch her if she fell. They put her into the passenger seat of the car, and were left alone to talk.

‘So…’ 

‘So…’

‘I should probably get Jenny home. We should meet up sometime for a coffee or something. Are you free tomorrow?’ Arabella asked as she walked round to the driver’s side of the car. Alex started internally panicking, but managed to remain calm on the outside. 

‘Yeah, that’s great. How’s tomorrow sound? That little coffee shop down by the river?’ Arabella smiled as she opened the car door.

‘It’s a date.’


	5. Contagious Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short one as I haven't posted recently, but it brings us nicely into the next part of the story. Let me know what you think! x

He’d arrived at the coffee shop half an hour early, eager to meet Arabella but nervous too. He was fully aware that things had got off to a frosty start with her, and wanted to make sure he didn’t say anything that could screw up his chances completely. 

He’d paced around the car park for a while, trying to think of the right things to say, but finally settled on going into the shop and ordering a couple of espresso shots to take the edge off things – his liquid confidence minus the alcohol.

As soon as she stepped foot through the door, Alex felt himself go bright red. She spotted him and walked over to the table he’d chosen outside, with the river trickling quietly below them.

‘How are you?’ Alex asked as she sat down, trying to break the ice a little and take off some of the nervous tension.

‘I’m good. Pretty tired though, I spent all night with Jenny…she was in a bad state’.

‘Oh god! Is she okay?’ Alex’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty on behalf of his brother who had quite probably got her into that state.

‘She’s fine. She gets like that every time she goes on a night out, it’s ridiculous! You wouldn’t believe the amount of times I’ve had to pick her up from a random guy’s house…’ Alex laughed nervously, unsure of if that was the appropriate response. 

They made small talk for a while, with their common interest being racing. 

‘Have you ever raced?’ Alex asked, their conversation on the only mutual interest they’d found so far starting to fizzle out. 

Arabella stirred her coffee slowly and looked down at the river below. ‘I used to. I raced in a couple of championships in the UK, nothing serious. But then life got in the way and I had to stop…y’know?’ Alex nodded, desperately wanting to know exactly what she meant by ‘life got in the way’, but not wanting to scare her off on their first proper date by being invasive.

They sat in silence for a while, admiring the way the sun bounced off the river. At least, that was what Arabella was admiring. Alex was admiring the look on her face whenever a bird landed near them, the way her eyes crinkled and her lips turned at the edges. The way the freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks were illuminated by the sun and the way she flicked her hair over her shoulder. But the thing he noticed the most was how she’d sigh every now and then and lean back in her chair. How she’d switch from looking peaceful and content to shaken and unconfident. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was what she had mentioned earlier about life happening and making her stop racing playing on her mind, and he suddenly felt guilty for asking the question in the first place.

‘Arabella, are you okay?’ Alex leaned over the table and reached for her hand but she quickly snatched it away, making him jump back in his seat. ‘Look, I know we don’t know   
each other all that well, but if something’s up you can talk to me about it’. Arabella sighed and leaned back in her chair.

‘Alex, I like you…I really do. But there’s something you need to know…’

*

‘How did it go?’ Marc asked, bounding over towards the door when he heard Alex come in.

‘Don’t’. Alex snapped, pushing his way past Marc and storming up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. He threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes, and was beginning to drift off into a light sleep until Marc began to slam his fists against the door.

‘Alex I swear to god if you don’t let me in and tell me what’s happened…’ Knowing that it was useless arguing with his brother, he pulled himself up off the bed, opened the door and let him in.

‘What the hell happened?!’ Alex sighed, desperately trying to fight back tears, but his attempts failing. He wanted to tell Marc everything that Arabella had said, but somehow couldn’t say anything, instead quiet whimpers the only thing that would come out.

‘Hey…’ Marc started, unsure how to comfort his brother so opting for a hand on his shoulder. ‘Whatever it is, I’m sure it can be worked out…’ Alex went rigid, his head snapping up and his eyes fixed on the wall opposite them.

‘She’s fucking married Marc’.


	6. Undisclosed Desires

A night of interrupted sleep meant Alex was wide awake at 6:30am. He stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in the cool Spanish air. His view was that of the town, the sun just beginning to rise but the town still quiet, preparing itself for the hustle and bustle that was to come from the morning workload. For a moment, he could almost forget the events of the night before. There was something about watching the sun rise with a black coffee that was so mesmerising, you could forget about all your troubles and be at one with the landscape. But in the back of his mind was Arabella. His feelings mixed and his emotions broken, he felt as if this was something he could never get over. His phone had been buzzing all night, numerous texts and missed calls from her coming through from the moment he left her to the moment he woke up. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, sighing at the latest message she’d sent.

“Alex, I understand why you’re upset but this is ridiculous. I know I dropped something big on you but I’d really like to talk to you about this, you don’t know the full story. This is the last message I’m going to send you. If you want to talk, meet me today at 1pm where we went for coffee yesterday. I’ll be there, even if you don’t turn up. Arabella x”  
His head was telling him to ignore the message, but his heart told him the exact opposite. He knew that he desperately wanted to be with her…but she was married. And being with her would be crossing a line he wanted to avoid at all costs. 

The house felt somehow colder when he was alone. Marc had gone to stay with their parents for a few days, leaving Alex to fend for himself in a house that was too big for him. 

‘I wonder if Arabella could come and stay with me…’ He caught himself thinking. ‘She’s a married woman Alex, stop thinking like that’. 

And that was the thought process he went through all morning, including through the time he was getting dressed into the best clothes he could find to go and meet Arabella at the cute little coffee shop by the river, a decision that hadn’t come lightly to him, but the one that felt the most ‘natural’ to him.

Sure enough, when he arrived at the coffee shop she was there. But she didn’t look how he remembered her. Her pale cheeks scattered with tiny brown freckles were now pink and flushed and her eyes were red, as if she’d being crying for hours. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her into his arms and tell her that everything would work itself out and that he didn’t hate her because of what she’d told him and it was in fact far from that. But he had to resist that urge, he had to stay true to himself and his morals. She was a married woman, and trying to take a woman away from a man she had committed herself to was never a plan he had intended to carry out.

‘Alex…I’m so glad you came’. Arabella sniffed as she stood up to greet him, her flushed face now more obvious as he got closer.

‘I thought it was only fair to hear the full story’. Alex said as he sat down, gesturing to the chair opposite him. She sat down and rested her cheek on her hand.

‘Alex I’m so sorry…’ she started, obviously fighting back tears.

‘I wasn’t to know’.

‘I know but…’ she looked around the café, before letting a few tears escape, they rolled down her cheeks and she mopped them up with the cuff of her jacket. ‘I feel like I led you on…giving you my number when I probably shouldn’t have and asking if you wanted to meet for coffee and…it all felt so innocent but looking back, I was just leading you on…’ Alex reached for her hand and this time she let him take it, and he gently rubbed his thumb over her soft knuckles.

‘You don’t need to apologise, it’s not your fault it’s mine. I shouldn’t have assumed that you’d feel the same way about me as I do with you’. She quickly pulled her hand away and focused her attention to Alex’s face, making eye contact for the first time since they sat down.

‘Maybe I do…’ He was stunned to say the least. He could physically feel the heat in his body rising, turning his face bright red.

‘Arabella, you’re married!’ He half shouted, but not loud enough for other customers in the café to hear them.

‘You see this?’ She pointed to the sparkly silver band on her ring finger, the diamonds catching the light in all the right places. ‘To me, this ring symbolises a connection. When you make your vows, you promise to take care of the other person in sickness and in health. You promise to go through the good times and the bad together’. Alex looked dazed, unsure of how he was supposed to respond to her comments. ‘What this band doesn’t symbolise is ‘yeah we can get married and fuck occasionally, you can make the dinner and do the housework while I go out to the bar with my friends and do whatever the hell I please’. That’s not marriage’. Still confused, Alex struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

‘He cheated on me, Alex. He took our vows and he shit all over them. Yet I’m still with him, because I’m scared of being alone. I should’ve left him a long time ago…but I’m working on it’. Now he was completely in shock. Arabella was still making eye contact with him waiting for a response, but nothing could come out of his mouth.

‘Can I ask you a question?’ Arabella leaned forward, taking Alex’s hands in hers. He nodded, still unsure of what to say. 

‘If I was to leave him, would you be open to the idea of giving it a try?’

‘Uh…’ In his head, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. He wanted to scream yes from the top of his lungs, but something was stopping him from doing that, something didn’t feel right. To him, it felt like he was just an excuse for her to leave this man he didn’t even know, and that he would be a rebound for her and he didn’t want that. He knew deep down that he loved Arabella, but something about the whole situation seemed off to him.

‘So?’ She asked impatiently. 

‘Uh…’

‘Come on sweet, surely you can say more than that. I really like you, I think something could come of this if we just gave it a try’.


	7. Stop This Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I hit a major block on this and I've been really busy.
> 
> This is just a really short one to bring us on to the next part of the story.
> 
> Happy reading x

‘She’s married…’ Alex slumped on the chair opposite Marc, pushing himself as far into the scatter cushions as he could.

‘Yeah Alex, I know that…but what did she say when you met her again?’

‘She said that she wasn’t happily married. He cheated on her and she wants to leave but she’s scared of being alone. What if she only likes the idea of being with me, and not actually being with me?’ 

‘I think that’s something you need to find out. You owe it to yourself. You’ve been lusting after this girl for ages, the least you can do is give it a try if she’s willing to’. Alex placed his hand across his forehead and sighed.

‘So what do I do Marc? Just text her and say “Oh hey Arabella I know you’re still married but I think you should leave him and come and give it a try with me instead?”’ Marc nodded and a coy smile spread across his face.

‘Yep, sounds about right’. Alex picked up one of the cushions and threw it at Marc, hitting him square in the face.

‘You deserved that’. 

***

Alex: I’ve been doing some serious thinking. We need to talk…

Arabella: Alex, I’m sick of talking. All we seem to do is “talk”. I need some action…

Alex: Wait, what?

Arabella: Not that kind of action! I just need to know what you want to do. You say the word and I’ll leave this asshole and come to you. 

Alex: I don’t think that’s the right way to go about things, Arabella. It’s not fair on him.

Arabella: Why not? Do you think he was thinking about my feelings when he was fucking the whore from down the road? I don’t think so. I’m done caring Alex. The only person I care about is you.

Alex lay his head back on his pillow and with so many emotions going around in his head, he just wasn’t sure what to do. On the one hand, he so badly wanted Arabella to be with him. He wanted to take her in his arms and prove to her that she should be treated like a princess, and he wanted to give her the whole world. But on the other hand, she was married and even if he told her to drop everything and come to her, she would still be married. 

Arabella: So? What’s it going to be?

Alex sighed heavily, a sharp pain rippled through his chest and suddenly, he was more unsure than he’d ever been about anything. There was only one thing in life he was sure of, and that was that he wanted to race bikes for as long as he possibly could. Everything else was a blur. He picked up his phone and replied, shaking as he typed out the words.  
Alex: I care about you too Arabella. Which is why I need a little more time…and so do you.


End file.
